looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1930-39)
This is a listing of all the animated shorts released by Warner Bros. under the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies banners between 1930 and 1939, plus the 1929 pilot film which was used to sell the Looney Tunes series to Leon Schlesinger and Warner Bros.. A total of 270 shorts were released during the 1930s. 1929 Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid, a 1929 live-action short film produced to sell a series of Bosko cartoons, was never released to theaters, and therefore not seen by a wide audience until 71 years later on Cartoon Network's television special Toonheads: The Lost Cartoons on March 12, 2000, although in an edited form. The film was produced in May 1929, directed by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. In the film, a cartoonist (portrayed in live action by Rudolph Ising) draws Bosko, who comes to life. Bosko speaks, sings, dances and plays the piano before the cartoonist sucks him into his ink pen and pours him back into the inkwell. Bosko pops out of the bottle and promises to return. The full cartoon is present on disc 4 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 as a special feature. 1930 All cartoons are Looney Tunes starring Bosko and are all directed by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. None of the primary characters of Looney Tunes would appear until 1935, and would appear in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons until 1968. 1931 All cartoons are Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies starring Bosko, Foxy, Piggy, and other characters and are all directed by Harman and Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. This year marks the debut of the Merrie Melodies series. All Merrie Melodies cartoons are directed by Rudolf Ising, and all Looney Tunes cartoons after The Tree's Knees are directed by Hugh Harman. Two cartoons were also animated by children's author Dr. Seuss and released this year, however not released under the Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies banners. 1932 All cartoons are directed by Hugh Harman or Rudolf Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. 1933 All cartoons up until Buddy's Day Out are scored by Frank Marsales. 1934 This year marks the beginning of production of color Merrie Melodies cartoons. For this year, most would still be in black and white up until Rhythm in the Bow. Also, starting with Honeymoon Hotel, the "I Think You're Ducky" theme was shortened. 1935 All Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 2-strip Technicolor (except where noted). 1936 All Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 3-strip Technicolor, except The Cat Came Back. This year, the Merrie Melodies series adopts "Merrily We Roll Along" as its theme starting with Boulevardier from the Bronx. The Merrie Melodies series also begins using "target" opening and closing titles this year starting with I Wanna Play House, minus the "zooming" WB shield). 1937 Starting this year, all Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 3-strip Technicolor and the Merrie Melodies "target" title sequences change colors, with a different color (or color blend) each year starting with Little Red Walking Hood. Also beginning this year, the Looney Tunes series adopts "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" as its theme starting with Rover's Rival. 1938 Starting this year, the rings yet change to a green black color scheme starting with The Night Watchman. 1939 This year is the first year where VITAPHONE Presents changes to WARNER BROS. Present. There would be WARNER BROS. in a banner for several episodes, until Wise Quacks.